Photograph
by woaheverdeen
Summary: "A photograph. Thats all I have of her. Not her scent, her dark wavy locks, her soft delicate voice, the feel of her skin on mine, her words, her kisses, her stormy kind eyes, her small freckles by her petite nose, her laugh, her personality, her stubbornness, her selfless ways and all her other flawless ways and physical appear (or whats in her heart.) Just a photograph."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey random strangers. So I got inspiration based off 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran and it's also as well gonna have sort of the May 10th 2014 and then June 12th 2006 like Kismett did and yeah so lets get started.**

Peeta's POV

_October 17th, 2014.(Age(s.) 24 and 26.)_

The black love seat isn't the same.

Nothing is anymore. After everything, every single item in this room is just foreign. It doesn't feel loving.

It just feels like a piece of blank printer paper.

But it hits me hard today.

The books still in the exact same position. The records placed how she always liked them; organized and color coded as well alphabetical. I made sure it was in the exact same position is before every single time Iuses it.

I'm not the same person anymore I was 2-3 years ago.

I could be called a living dead corpse because this depressions just hit me harder then ever. The pain never leaving my small delicate heart. Murmuring to myself and rocking back and fourth.

And holding on to a small delicate photo. The photo so delicate and precious to me, I might break down if I loses it.

A photograph. Thats all I have of her. Not her scent, her dark wavy locks, her soft delicate voice, the feel of her skin on mine, her words, her kisses, her stormy kind eyes, her small freckles by her petite nose, her laugh, her personality, her stubbornness, her selfless ways and all her other flawless ways and physical appear (or whats in her heart.) Just a photograph of the girl who I lost. The photograph of a girl I should've never let her go.

But I had to her. To help herself and me. If this would help us, if she can one day come back to me, I could be sane again.

But what is the true meaning of sanity? At this point, I don't even know.

I look at the picture and a small smile plasters my merchant face.

Her smooth face showing her flawless looks. Her pair of charcoals is soft and generous. A small smile is stuck on her face, not moving.

Her eyes never blinking. Never.

"Blink,"I murmur. "Please blink,"

The photo doesn't move once. She's not budging one bit.

"Please move,"I plead, tears running down my face.

But like a dead corpse, she doesn't. And that scares me. It scares me shitless.

I remember the first time when I met Katniss Everdeen. Which was the day I found my sunshine.

_September 17th, 2010 (Age(s.) 19 and 21.)_

The house is packed with random strangers. Some with curly hair, wavy hair etc. None of the girls here interest me at all.

I tell the guys I'm heading out to grab something at the mini bar Thom has installed a couple months ago. As I make view of it with my eyes, something I see interests me like a diamond in a sea of coal.

From what I see from her back, her hair is inside a dutch braid thats off to the side on her right shoulder. I can see she has a brown leather jacket on and dark skinny jeans. I can also make out black boots. Black combat boots.

I sit down right next to her, I order a rum and coke, the pretty young girl nursing a margarita. I get my drink and take a quick sip. I set my drink back on the mahogany table and look to see we're the only ones at the bar.

Perfect, I think.

"So do you come here often?"

She looks at me and looks around the bar area, seeing no one is here and looks at me.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one around here, or do you happen to have invisible friends?"I question.

"No it's just I don't expect strangers to ask me how the weather is or if I come to the bar often,"She states.

"Oh."

"And no, I don't go to parties or bars often. I was dragged by my roommates but as clearly you can see, they've ditched me,"

"So your not the crazy party girl?" I ask.

"No. Just a girl who casually decided to come,"She says.

It's quiet for a couple moments as I take another swing at my drink before we continue our conversation.

"So dear lady, what your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen,"She replies.

"Well Katniss Everdeen I think you are a very fascinating person,"I tell her.

"You barley know me,"

"Your right but you intrigue me Katniss, something about you makes me want to know and study you like a textbook,"

"I don't even know your name."She protests. I can obviously tell she's a little afraid. I don't know what she is afraid of though.

"Peeta Mellark. Senior."

"I'm a softmore. I transferred here two weeks ago."

"Well then Ms. Everdeen, I'll show you around town. Be your escort, or tour guide." I say and I see her face lightly flushed and it makes her even more beautiful. We talk for the rest of the night, about our majors and classes. Her major is literature and is taking a lot of classes. She wants to become a writer. Like I camera, I only wanna focus on her. By the end of the night, I know one thing:

I'm gonna find everything about the incredible Ms. Katniss Everdeen.

**End of chapter! I hope you liked this story and how it started. If you have an ideas please review! I also have a tumblr which is .com. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peeta's POV_**

**_October 17th, 2014 (Age(s): 24 and 26.)_**

I stare at the dandelions in the vase.

The yellowness from them is old and faded. All dirty and broken.

It looks a lot like my heart.

I hear a knock on the wooden door. I don't move, maybe if this person doesn't here anything they maybe thought I left.

Clearly, he/she know I'm here.

I hear the door open and close. Heavy footsteps coming this way with moans and groans from the wooden floorboards.

I remember how much she hated the sound and I promised I would fix it.

I just never had the chance.

At the entrance of the living room is Finnick Odair. My best friend- an older brother to me. He's been every step of away.

"Hey man."Finn says.

I don't dare to respond.

"Peeta,"He begins. "I know what tomorrow is."

Everyone knows damn well what tomorrow is.

"Come on Peeta don't cope yourself in here. Stop mourning you need to move on. Start living and playing."Finnick says.

"Why bother if she can't? I promised her the day she comes back I'll be here, waiting for her to come and join me here." I whisper, my thumb rubs the photo slowly.

"Peeta come on, just go out for one day. Here's what will do, Annie, Delly, me, and Thom will come later and will watch movies and eat junk food, how does that sound?"

Me and Katniss used to do that every Sunday, stay home and be lazy and crazy. Also eating.

"Okay."I mumble and Finnick breaks into a wide grin.

"Great! See you tonight!"Finnick says and walks off.

Well, fuck me.

**_October 9, 2010. (Age(s) 20 and 22.)_**

"You son of a bitch."

I smile as Katniss throws another popcorn at my face.

"Is there a sequel?"

"No."

"What the fuck?"Katniss cries. "You can't end a movie with a fist pump in the air! That's just not okay! Do Bender and Claire break up? What about Allison and Andrew? Do they continue to talk after the detention!?"

"Welcome to every Breakfast Club fans life. Read fanfiction."

"But still!"Katniss whines and grabs a pillow. She screams in it.

We've been hanging out since the party. Watching movies and being lazy.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" I ask.

"Of course. Anything to keep me out of _Breakfast Club_."

I search through Netflix, seeing what's good to watch.

"I've seen it so many times. I've even seen the musical."

"Matilda?" Katniss asks.

"No. Grease?"

"No. _A Christmas carol? Wizard of Oz_."

"Not _Wizard of Oz_. I was in the play in the 7th grade." Katniss says and I look at her.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yeah. I played Dorothy. Worst three days of my life performing."

"Sing a part."

"You want to haunt me by making me relive that musical?"Katniss asks.

"Yes."I say and smile and she sighs.

"Fine. What song?"

"_Over the Rainbow_."I say. She raises an eyebrow and I smirk. She sighs again and opens her mouth.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

She stops singing and I stare at her, she's gauging my reaction.

"Was I that bad? I mean I haven't sung since the senior musical of _Grease_. Which totally was cliché by the way."

"No. You just have a great voice."I say and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says and it's quiet for a minute.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch then?" Katniss asks

"How about..."I say, looking through. "_Jaws_."

"Perfect."Katniss says and I smile. I click the movie and press play it buffers and then begins.

"If you get scared sweetheart, you can come closer and cuddle with me."I murmur to her and she scoffs.

"I don't get scared."Katniss says. "But I'll take the cuddling offer because I am cold."

She comes closer and I hug her, balancing the laptop on my legs.

By the end of the movie, I look at her and see she's fallen asleep. I check the time and see it's 10:30 PM. She was suppose to leave at 10.

"Katniss."I whisper and hear her groan.

"Five more minutes."She murmurs and moves closer to me.

"It's pass dorm hours."I say. "You gotta go."

I hear her huff and open her fatigue eyes. She stands up and grabs her sweater.

"Do you have class tomorrow?"I ask.

"Yeah. One. At nine. My other class canceled."Katniss says.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?"I blurt out and she stares at me for a second for her to process.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"I don't know."I say and I flush red.

"Well then who does?"

"Me. But it's just two friends going out, right?"I say.

"Right."Katniss says softly. I feel a tug in my heart when she says it. She grabs her phone and purse.

"I'll text you when I get to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow at..."

"Eight."I answer and she nods.

"Eight."She repeats.

"Bye."

I bid her by as well and she leaves. I sigh and close my laptop and walk to the kitchen and turn the lights on. I make myself a sandwich and sit down on the couch. I turn on the living room lights and turn on the tv and surf through the channels.

My phone vibrates.

I look and see the notifications.

_Katniss: I got to my dorm. Madge is bugging me about food. _

_Me: order._

_Katniss: I hate asking for stuff through a phone though._

_Me: Madge will stop bothering you though._

_Katniss: True. I'll text you tomorrow morning at 8_

_Me: okay._

I take a bite of my sandwich and find _Wizard of Oz _playing. I click on it and see it's the scene where Judy Garland who plays Dorothy is singing _Over the Rainbow._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_

I think of Katniss, seventh grade, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, on a stage full of parents and students, singing and acting with others.

The thought just puts a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of chapter! So did Peeta ask her out? Or just a friendly dinner? <em>**

**_Also I wish you guys a happy new year and Merry Christmas! This is the year Mockingjay Part 2 comes out *sobs* I'm not ready. I'll see you next chapter! _**


End file.
